Grapefruit
by Weholls
Summary: Lestrade is back from a long day of work to find Mycroft at their dining table staring at a grapefruit. Let's hope it's not one of his stupid diets again...


**Grapefruit**

DI Lestrade was back to his flat after a long day at New Scotland Yard doing boring paperwork, a quite tiring run in Central London chasing a cat burglar and a little fight at the end of a cul-de-sac with a drunk man who insulted every person who walked in front of him, before putting him in a cell at the Yard. Sometimes he missed Sherlock's presence, because Sherlock's presence meant an interesting case. Well of course, he stopped wishing the sociopath's presence as soon as he was actually there because…well does it really need an explanation? Anyway, here he was, back to his flat and quite surprised to see Mycroft at the dining table. The younger man wasn't usually home before him, but he wasn't going to complain was he?

The government official, or should we say the Government, was sitting in front of a plate, which was apparently his dinner, or a snack, actually the policeman was hoping for the snack option and that his lover wasn't back to one of his diet nonsense.

"Seriously? A grapefruit?" The Detective Inspector stared at his boyfriend like if he was some sort of a lunatic.

"I am afraid, Gregory, that I do not see the problem with it." Mycroft did not look up from his plate where the cut fruit was disposed with precaution.

"You know, if you were hungry you could actually open the fridge and find quite a lot of things to eat better than, well, a grapefruit." He looked at the sink, nothing was in it, and Mycroft wasn't used to do the washing up, also he usually told Greg when he had dinner outside and it was 10p.m. so it certainly had to be his dinner.

"Unless you were waiting for me, and I've already told you that you don't have to, why haven't you taken your dinner yet?" The silver fox frowned a bit.

"I am not a child Gregory, you do not have to check if I have eaten yet, and I am currently dining actually." The younger man answered with his usual diplomatic voice.

"Then, we're back to the first question. A grapefruit? Seriously? That's not what I call a dinner Mycroft, I would merely call it a pudding, it is at its very best a…fruit."

"Well thank you for your observation but I am very pleased with it. And…" Mycroft began with his Holmesian tone before being interrupted by the DI.

"Wait." The police officer walked into the kitchen, opened some cupboards, checked various utensils and went back to the table, a big grin on his face. He stood next to Mycroft, bent a little and put his lips against his boyfriend's, causing the auburn-haired to blush before coughing a little.

"And this was for?"

Greg laughed "You actually tried!"

Mycroft lowered his eyes, damn why couldn't he stay impassive when his better-half was there?!

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about Gregory." He really tried to be convincing, he really tried but failed.

"Oh! Come on! I find it cute, you know that!" He picked the plate of grapefruit and brought it back to the kitchen. "I'm going to cook, it's okay, stay your usual perfectly dressed self. But I'm actually curious…you really outdid yourself to clean everything didn't you? I bet you've put an apron but managed to stain your shirt anyway…and that's why you don't have the same clothes than this morning isn't it?"

"I am beginning to see that my brother has some kind of an influence on you. Was it really this obvious?" Mycroft stood up from his chair, rejoined the DI in the kitchen and leant against the counter, watching the older man prepare their dinner.

"Please Mycroft, I always remember everything that involves you, especially your clothes, and I spend quite a lot of time in this kitchen, enough to tell that you moved some stuff. But I really do appreciate the effort, thank you." Lestrade smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "And it's actually good to know that I'm better than you at least at one thing. I was beginning to think that I would never be able to please you because you already are perfect."

Mycroft frowned "You know that it's not true, I've never been so happy since we were togeth…" Greg stuffed his boyfriend's mouth with a bit of the grapefruit.

"Hush sir, you are bothering the cook, please him won't get you anything more to eat."

"Oh really?"

"Shut up! Or I let you make your dinner and you won't eat anything but grapefruits!" Lestrade turned to continue his cooking and avoid his blushing to be visible while Mycroft thought that maybe, being completely unable to make anything edible wasn't all that bad…

"But a grapefruit really?!" Both laughed at the absurdity of Mycroft's choice of possible dinner, the man was brilliant but sometimes he really had a childish mind.

* * *

_Well...I hope that was okay. It's the first time I write a fanfiction in English so yeah...I'm sure there are some mispellings and grammar horrors in it, sorry . Anyway! I wanted to write something and asked a friend to tell me a word so I could write a fanfic about it...so yeah...grapefruit._

_So here it is! I hope you've enjoyed or at least didn't want to kill yourself because it was bad x)_


End file.
